Love Shines Bright In Sunagakure
by Kazekages wife
Summary: Our story follows Aimi Tori a Sand Ninja (OC) that can see the future. All she knows is she will be married to Gaara and have a beautiful daughter. To bad she didn't see how it happened. He future husband is cold and shuts everyone out. How ever will the future come to be! Rated M for undecided content. :)
1. Chapter 1

" _Aimi whats wrong with you're arm? I think its broke! What happened?", Dai said kneeling his large frame down, he bent his golden head down as he took her arm gingerly and took the mishappen little limb into his hands, and began pulsing his chakra through her little arm to mend it. Dai took her onto his lap, "How did this happen? It had to hurt why didn't you cry?"_

" _It hurt real bad!" Aimi said turning her large blue eyes on her uncle._

" _You didn't shed a tear I am impressed." Dai said smiling at the petite blond girl on his lap._

" _I wanted to but I knew I couldn't. Gaara would have felt more confused right here," His niece placed her hand over his heart._

" _Gaara did that to you!?, I should go talk to the Kazekage!" Dai pulled her into a large embrace and cuddled her close. The rea;ization that he came so close to losing her hit him like a brick._

" _Its ok he felt really bad about it! He asked me to forgive him!" Aimi said trying to push out of the engulfing hug._

" _And did you forgive him."Dai said pinching her cheek affectionatly._

" _Sorta," she said slapping his hand away._

" _wait what do you mean sorta" Dai gave a hearty laugh._

" _Well, I hugged him and told him I would forgive him when we were married. Than I kissed his cheek and came home." Aimi said avoiding his gaze._

" _Married. Oh so you like the Kazekages youngest son." Dai said with a grin._

" _Yes but its not just that. When he touched me I had one of my awake dreams. We were adults. He was holding my hand as we watched a little red haired girl with my eyes bend sand. We must have been married I a certain that was my daughter." The seven year old looked at the floor._

 _Dai jerked her face to look at him his playfulness out of his voice, "Aimi how many times have I told you that you can't reveal anything about the future not even little hints. You can't change it, but talking about it to others will harm you it is the curse of our kekigenki. A burden only for us alone." Dai pulled her close once again, "Remember what happened to your mother and father."_

" _I know but he was so lost. It made my heart hurt." Aimi said her big blue eyes brimming with tears._

" _You saw you and Gaara married with a child. Let time take its course, and just live you're life as laid out and let him live his till that time." Dai said standing up with his niece in his arms and wiping her tears off her rosey cheeks. "Now off to bed."_

Aimi jerked awake with a snap, and looked around her bedroom of her little apartment Why would she dream of Uncle Dai the day before exams. He had been dead nearly three years. Did she really need such a vivid reminder that nobody would be there to cheer for her when she graduated. Aimi got out of bed and stretched her arms towards the ceiling then gently rolled her body till her arms pointed to the floor. She stood straight up, and walked towards the bathroom to shower. Aimi walked out of her cool shower and began pulling on her clothes for the big day! Aimi pulled a black tank top on She stretched her fishnet short sleeve top over her tank and pulled on her black shorts, fishnet thigh highs and her black ninja boots. She strapped her pack to her right thigh, and double checked to make sure there were plenty of kunei in it. She looked into the mirror, and proceeded to brush and put her knee length golden hair in pigtail buns where her bangs cascaded down the side of her face. She was ready for the Genin exams and pumped. She was one of the top students in class and knew she would pass no problem. She wasn't looking forward to all the happy parents and children after graduation. She had lost her mother and father when she was five and at the age of eight lost her last living relative her Uncle Dai. She was alone and had accepted that years ago, but it still hurt during festivals seeing all the happy families.

Aimi glanced at the clock and squealed! ' _Holy crap I woke up late! I need to book it if I am going to make it on time._ _'_ She said to the empty room as she darted out the window towards the academy.

…...

"Oh Aimi how nice of you to join us." A cross looking sand ninja with scars all over his face said staring her down as she entered. " Do you think the Kazekage has nothing better to do than wait on you.

"I am so sorry Kazekage-sama, Sensei" Aimi bowed low and blushing.

"Its alright child. Today is a very special day I lost my own head when I was graduating from the academy. Please dear, take you're seat." The Kazekage said gesturing towards the other students.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama" She said bowing again and taking her seat in the front row.

"Now class as I was saying the Kazekage and myself will be judging you're sand clone jutsu and rank you accordingly. Tomorrow you wll find out what squads you have been placed on based on you're known abilities and the test scores from today. Good Luck!Now I will ask the first person to stay here, and after they have been tested to go and fetch the next student from the waiting area. Gaara you are up first. Everyone else please head down the hall."

The other students rushed out, Aimi timidly hung back and approached Gaara. " Gaara!, Uhm. Good Luck!", She blushed as he just stared at her., " I mean I know you don't really need it, but I want to say it anyway! Good Luck." He continued to stare at her with his ice blue piercing eyes silently boring into her own deep blue eyes.

"Thank you Aimi. I am sorry my son is so rude. We accept and appreciate you're luck." The Kazekage said standing and placing his hand on Gaaras' shoulder.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Aimi bowed deep and scurried out of the room.

"Well son looks like you have an admirer." the Kazekage glanced down at his son.

" She is just a strange kid." Gaara said shrugging off his fathers hand and walking to the front of the room.

…...

Aimi sat nervously waiting for her turn there was just five kids remaining. A black haired boy with a huge smile on his face walkedin "Yo Aimi you are up knock them dead sunshine!"

"Thank you Isao." Aimi jumped up and jogged to the classroom. A she turned a corner she ran smack into something very solid and hit the floor with a thunk. She looked up and Gaara was looming above head band slung around his waist. He looked at her on the floor in front of him with those intense eyes and turned to walk away, over his shoulder in his quiet smooth voice he said, "Good Luck.", and disappeared in a poof of sand.

 _'Omg did Gaara actually speak to me! Better yet he wished me luck! The future is looking bright. Though he could have helped me up'_ she thought to herself on the floor. _'Oh god the test!'_ she jumped up and ran into the room breathless.

Aimi bowed low to the Kazekage and her instructor.

"Ok Aimi you know the drill." Sensei said looking up from his clip board.

Aimi nodded and took her stance her feet spread in a balanced posture she raised her hands into the signal and concentrated her chakra. "Sand clone jutsu" she shouted. A cloud of sand enveloped her. When the cloud cleared where there had only been one of her two of her now stood. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Flawless as always Aimi," Sensei said beaming.

"This girl shows remarkable chakra control for one so young." the Kazekage said getting up and examining the clone closely.

"She is the second best in our class. You're son of course being the number one ranked." Sensei beamed bigger.

"Well congratulations you are now a Genin Aimi Tori." The Kazekage said passing her a Sand Village headband.

"Oh thank you Kazekage-sama!" Aimi jumped up and hugged him close in her enthusiasm. Her body jerked and she fell to the floor as an intense vision washed over her.

 _A village was under attack, Sand Ninja and Sound Ninja swarmed and Leaf Village shinobi were fighting against the Sand Village. She heard a large explosion and turned to see a snake bigger than most houses crashing through a wall._

Aimis' head shot up in confusion. The Kazekage loomed over her and her Sensei knelt beside her concerned.

"Aimi are you all right do you need to go to the healers?"

"No Sensei I am alright really. I guess I just got way to excited" She said jumping up and heading towards the door.

"Aimi," The Kazekage said staring up at her with intense eyes.

"Y—yes Kazekage-sama" she said turning to face him.

"Why don't you come celebrate your graduation with my children and I tonight." His eyes were staring into hers colder than any she had ever seen.

"Oh no Kazekage-sama I just couldn't impose." Aimi said bowing deep her vision flashing through her mind.

"I must insist." The Kazekage stared still at her. _'Oh god he know_ _s_ _!'_ _Aimi though panicked._ "7 o' clock Aimi."

"yes Kazekage-sama", She bowed and hurried out of the room

…...

 _'I guess I need to tell Roji at the tea shop I can't perform tonight'_ Aimi sighed as she headed to her home. Aimi was a server and entertainer at the Tea Shop. It was how she managed to eat, and have a place to stay. Her apartment was right above it.

"Roji-sama!" Aimi called walking into the shop.

"Aimi!" Roji beamed. "I see you made Genin. Though I didn't doubt it at all."

"Yep also I was wondering if Icould have tonight off. The Kazekage asked me to celebrate with him and the fearsome threesome." Aimi said sitting at the bar stool in front of the portly old man.

" Celebrate with the Kazekage! What an honor how can I refuse! Of course you may have the evening off. We can part with your beautiful voice for one evening." He said grinning at her. " you just gotta tell me what kind of tea the Kazekage drinks and how strong. Maybe we can get his business." He winked at her.

"Ok Roji", Aimi jumped up and plodded up the staircase behind the counter towards her little apartment to sleep before 7 o' clock arrived.

…...

Aimi knocked on the door timidly holding the package of raspberry chai tea leafs in both hands (A blend she herself mixed up) The door creaked open and a blonde with four pigtails and brown eyes looked at her and smiled. "Oh hey Aimi you arrived just on time." Temari said stepping back and opening the door wider.

"Hey Temari," Aimi bowed, "I brought a mix of my own special tea from Roji's".

"What no way that is my favorite tea place, and man that voice of yours. I never knew you could sing like that till I heard you about a month ago!" Temari said leading her into the living room area. "Dads ot hear yet. He is always running late. So we are just hanging around waiting for him."

Gaara sat sprawled on a couch on leg pulled up one straight in his hand he lazily flipped through tv stations. Konkuro was laying on his stomach looking at the tv "Aw come on Gaara I really like that movie its funny. Please go back."

"Shut Up Konkura. That show didn't have enough blood." Gaara said glaring at his older brother.

Temari grinned and flopped down on a pillow by Konkura and patted one beside her. "Yo looks like we are watching a horror movie. Come chill by me."

"Uh sure" Aimi said and sat beside her.

"Hey Temari lets test those ninja reflexs: Konkura said grinning and throwing popcorn at her face.

"You brat you could have said that before you threw butter grease all over my face!" Temari said picking up a handful and throwing it at him.

"Alright open up lets see who can catch the most. Aimi you are totally in one this too!" Konkura grinned.

"Alright. Hey Gaara are you going to play." Aimi grinned and turned to Gaara. He stopped flipping for a moment and stared at her and than glanced at the tv and began flipping again. "Err a no would have been polite!"She turned towards the other two. "Ok lets do this!"

…...

Two cheesy horror movies and three bowls of popcorn (most of it on the floor) later Konkura proved his popcorn ninja skills and was the winner of the friendly competition.

Temari and Aimi would be finding popcorn in their hair for hours to come.

A loud "ehm" interrupted their laughter. "So Konkura you're the champion which means you clean up this mess." The Kazekage stood in the doorway with a bemused smile om his face. Temari and Aimi laughed even harder and were rewarded with a pillow straight into both of their faces from an irritated Konkura.

"Oh hey dad we didn't here you come in." Temari said standing up. "Dinner is done we were just waiting on you to eat."

"You guys didn't have to wait so late. I am sorry I was held up." the Kazekage said smacking Gaaras foot off the couch and sitting down. Gaara glared at him.

"Oh I guess we didn't realize it was so late." Temari said glancing at the clock that read 11:30 pm. "I will go set the table."

"I will help!" Aimi said jumping up. As Konkura began to pick up the popcorn typoon.

…...

"Dinner was delicious Temari, but I really need to get home if I am going to meet my new sensei tomorrow!" Aimi said, " Thank you Kazekage. Thank you everyone it was really fun."

"Wait Aimi you can't walk to the outskirts of town at this time." The Kazekage said. "Gaara walk our guest home. Its not like you don't stay out all night around the village, and no harm will come to her in you're care." The last part looked like an order.

Gaara shrugged and walked out the door. Aimi followed timidly. They walked silently till they approached the tea shop. "Thank you Gaara for walking me home." Aimi said looking up at him. Gaara turned to leave, and she grabbed his hand "Gaara wait. I have a question." He turned back to look at her. "Do you remember the playground a couple years ago when we were like seven?" He shrugged and turned to walk away. "Wait please!" She grabbed his hand again.

He sighed, "When I broke your arm?"

"Yes", she said looking up at him.

"What about it?" His smooth voice drawled.

" I meant what I said we are going to get married. I am not afraid of you. Our destiny is to be together." Aimi said blushing.

Gaara inched close and pushed her back against the door his face inches from hers. "You should be afraid.

"No I can't be I know whats in you and I am not talking about Shikaku! I wish you could see what I know is there." Aimi sighed and kissed his cheek like so many years ago. Gaara jerked back. Looked at her confused and walked away without another word. Leaving her on the doorstep of the tea shop. Aimi smiled with a grin and let herself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimi awoke with a smile on her face and hummed to herself as she did her stretches and took a shower, and proceeded to get ready for the sorting of squads.

 _Her dream which she knew was not a dream. In her dream she watched a the little fiery redhead, her daughter, Aiko, running around trying to control and send chakra to her little feet so she could catch her father grinning from a tree above. A technique far to advanced for her five years. Aiko got the chakra built and ran as fast as he little legs would pump, she got about halfway and tumbled hard onto the ground._

 _"Its not fair Daddy! How am I supposed to catch the Kazekage!", tears swam her big blue eyes in pain and frustration._

 _Gaara effortlessly jumped down from the tree, and gently picked up the child. " Aiko my light, you are the mosst feircest ray of the sun itself, and the suns rays can reach anywhere they wish nothing stops them. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and kissed her gently. "Lets try it one more time, but wave at mommy she is standing in front of the window watching with you're baby brother."_

 _Aiko waved joyfully at her mother," Silly daddy the baby could be another little girl like me. It hasn't arrived yet." She giggled up art her father._

 _"What a wise little girl you are!" Gaara tossed her in the air causing her to squeal. "You are going to be a big sister. You need to be strong to help mommy."_

 _"I don't want to be strong to just help mommy. I want to be strong to protect my younger brother or sister, because thats what big sisters do! Lets practice all day till I get it down! I am almost there I promise daddy!" Aiko looked at her father determined._

 _"You're the boss sunshine!" Gaara said putting her down and hopping back into the tree._

Aimi grinned bigger, _'Two kids they would have two together_! _I must be pursuing the future right and not interfering if I got another vision!'_ she thought as she finished pulling her hair in its bun pigtails. She grinned and skipped and hummed all the way to the academy.

"oh look who is in a great mood." Temari grinned and motioned the seat next to her. "What happened last night. I mean Gaara actually stayed home. Granted it was blaring music in his room, but he has never done that before."

"Nothing he walked me home, and I told him I refused to be afraid of him like everyone else." Aimi shrugged into the chair beside her.

"What why on earth would you not be afraid! I am his big sister and I am terrified of what he can do." Temari looked at Aimi shocked.

"His future is bright.", Aimi smiled.

"Oh yea you are from that one clan the Tori they could see the future. Holy cow tell it all." Temari said inching closer.

"Temari you know I can't reveal the future." Aimi said sighing heavily.

"Ok at least nod if I guess right." Temari said with a grin.

"I don't want to play this game!" Aimi whined smacking her head onto the table.

"Sit up and just one question" Temari pulled Aimi's head up.

"Fine" Aimi sighed resting her head on her hand.

"Will Gaara know what happiness and love is?" Temari looked at her serious.

Aimi smiled big and grinned, "Yes he will be surrounded by love and happiness."

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Temari laughed.

Aimi loudly protested, "A fortune cookie are you freaking serious you equate me with a cookie! Thats so not cool!"

Temari grinned, "Calm down Cookie, you have everybody staring."

Aimi looked around and sure enough the whole class, including Gaara who had just walked in were lookiing at her. Many were openly laughing... " Ugh Temari I am so gonna get you."

"Hey its not my fault you are a loud mouth with a temper." She grinned nugging Aimi affectionately. She lowered her voice and whispered, "but in all seriousness. I have always hoped Gaara would have a good future. He deserves it even if he makes it hard for others to get close."

"Don't worry he won't scare me away that easily." Aimi grinned.

"Holy cow you are the one that surrounds him with love and happiness aren't you!" Temari squealed.

"Damnit," Aimi slammed her head against the table again.

Temari stuck out her tongue and peaced Aimi, "Right on I guessed right!"

Aimi sat up serious, "Damnit Temari fine I will tell you everything, but you will make a blood oath not to tell a soul." Aimi pulled out a scroll and a kunei.

"Oh whoa you are serious." Temari said looking at her friend.

"Yes if somebody talks about the future and it gets altered in anyway. I could die. So I take it very serious." Aimi said looking at Temari.

"Ok Lets do this oath" Temari stretched out her hand.

Aimi drew a long complicated seal circle only known to her clan and charged it with chakra. She than cut her hand and filled her hand with her own blood like paint. She rubbed it till the whole hand was outlined. Temari cringed but held her hand firmly out. Aimi sliced her palm open and instructed her to wet her whole hand with the blood the same way she had done.

"Ok Temari at the same time we press our hands in the center of the seal, and push a burst of chakra into it. Ready..Go" They both slammed their hands onto the scroll in sync, and pushed chakra into the bloody print on the scroll.

"Well are we done than." Temari asked lifting her bloody hand to her face, and seeing, the black mark that looked like an eye appear on her palm.

"Yes it worked." Aimi held up her hand showing a matching eye. "As long as you bare that mark you are my confident, and no repercussions will come of me telling you my visions. However if you do tell you're blood not just mine will turn to poison and we will both die painfully."

"No sugar coating that one huh."Temari grinned "So when are you gonna spill the beans?"

"How about tonight during my break at the Tea Shop. My treat." Aimi grinned.

"Its so a date." Temari grinned.

...

Aimi was frustrated not only did she not get put on Gaara or Temaris squad she wasn't put on one at all! The Kazekage had decided that she should be trained as a medic ninja, and had fully informed her he had hopes of her running the hospital in the future. Aimi stood at the microphone and finshed her last number for the evening. "Thank you everyone you have been great." She bowed to the audience and walked off the little stage. She pulled on her apron.

"Yo Aimi" Temari hollered with a smile.

Aimi turned and to her shock Temari and Gaara were sitting at the table. Aimi walked up and tried to tell Temari to slide over.

"Nope sorry girl this is all mine." She stretched her legs out in the booth.

"Uhm. hey Gaara since you're sister is being a brat can I get in there." Aimi stuck her tongue at Temari and blushed at Gaara.

Garra stood up and let Aimi in. She slid in beside him. Her blush deepened when he sat down next to her and she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Yo Aimi sorry about our date, but I hadn't realized Gaara had never been to this tea shop and it is the best one in town!" Temari grinned. "We can reschedule our date. Its not like our uhm conversation can't happen another time."

"Yea I guess you're right." Aimi sighed sitting back in the booth.

"Whats wrong girl are you still upset about not being put on a squad." Temari said her smile drooping.

"Its just does the Kazekage really think I am so weak that I can't be one the battlefield. I did sorta collapse after the exam. I well had a vision right after he handed me my head band." Aimi looked down at her hands on the table.

"Idiot.." Gaaras voice from beside her shocked her, "Its not because you are weak, because you aren't. Don't be stupid. Look at it from a leaders perspective. You are the last of a clan with a very powerful kekigenki. He wants to keep you and that power for Sunagakure. If another village had you it could be bad for the Sand. You also have the makings of a great Medic Ninja. You have chakra control most jounin never get. The likes of which hasn't been seen since Lady Chiyo."

Temari stared open mouthed at her little brother. "Wow Gaara you certainly think deeply don't you. Thats a great quality in a leader."

Aimi spit tea all over the table at Temaris words. _'He will be the leader someday._ ' She thought looking over at Gaara as she wiped her mouth.

Temari gaged Aimis reaction and changed the subject, "Aimi you sing like you came from heaven! You're voice is utterly amazing. You have to teach me to sing."

Gaara sighed and stood up, "Temari I have heard you sing and no amount of lessons will help that screech." He walked out of the shop.

"Damn that was rude." Aimi snorted and giggled at her friend.

"He is probably right I am very bad" Temari grinned. " Ok Gaara is gone spill it all."

Aimi leaned over and told Temari about her visions of Gaara and her in as much detail as she could muster.

"Oh wow so two kids and Kazekage." Temari beamed "thats more than I could ever hope for Gaara. I am so happy he will have a real life with love instead of just being a tool."

There was also this vision I had after the exam yesterday. I am not sure what it means. Aimi told her about the battle she saw in the leaf village.

"Now its my turn. but you can't say a thing." Temari said looking serious at Aimi.

"Uh the seal works both ways Temari. I can't reveal anything you say in confidence without you're blessing." Aimi said her eyes getting big.

"Good. Because after Gaara, Konkura and I were sorted yesterday. Father took us aside, and told us. That in six months during the Chunin exams in the Leaf Village we are going to invade and destroy the Leaf. I asked why we would break out treaty, and he said it was not my job to question just follow orders." Temari said looking slightly scared.

"That makes sense of my vision." Aimi said blowing out air in a rush.

"Worse they haven't said it but I am sure they plan on releasing Shikaku during the battle." Temari said looking devastated. " How can we stop it!"

"Temari I saw it so we can't! It is the future and its set in stone. We just have to live normally till it comes to pass." Aimi said balling her fist up.

"We won't be seeing each other for I don't know how long. We are going to go and train in secret in the desert. Starting tomorrow." Temari looked down.

"Its ok just breathe and let everything work its way out. If you try to change anything we will both die." Aimi said looking at her friend.

"Aimi you're break was over ten minutes ago get back over here." Roji called from over the counter.

"Sorry Temari I guess I will see you when you get back from training." Aimi sighed and slid out of the booth. Temari got up and walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Aimi wiped the sweat from her brow, and directed her chakra slowly and evenly through Isao's body. She saw in her minds eye the muscle, tendons, nerves and flesh being sewn shut with her invisible chakra needle.

"Oh wow Aimi you did it. All I can see is a faint scar!" Isao beamed at his old academy friend. "You are amazing! You have come so far in the last five months. I feel like I haven't made any progress." He grumbled looking at where his thigh had been sliced to the bone.

"Isao don't worry about it. I have improved because I have hands on training everyday her at the hospital I work along side dozens of Medical Ninjas. So in a way I have dozens of senseis! With that many sensei there is no way I couldn't improve fast. Don't worry you will be an amazing shinobi someday!" Aimi grinned at the dark haired youth before her. "Well its time for me to clock out and go to the tea shop."

"Oh you are still working there? I thought you get paid for working here." Isao jumped off the exam table to stand beside her.

"Oh I do! I just really enjoy singing there." Aimi smiled, " I don't even serve anymore. Wanna come and get a cup of tea and catch up its been ages!"

"Oh man that sounds so awesome, but I can't my sensei said I had better get healed and hurry back or I would be up all night running drills." Isao sighed.

"Oh don't worry about it. We can catch up another time. I just wanted somebody to hang with." Aimi sighed.

"Oh yea Temari is still gone huh. I am sorry I wish I could. but I really gotta go!" Isao ran out the door.

...

"He Roji I am done for the night I think I am going to do for a run out of the city don't wait up!" Aimi holloered as she ran out the door.

Aimi had been making sure to push herself physically every evening to keep her body not just her mind in perfect shape. She had found a little rocky area about five miles outside the village that she liked to run weapons drills, and that where she headed after her shift each evening. Some nights she just camped in the desert. Watching the sunset across the sand was beautiful. It had been nearly six months since she had become a genin the doctors where already talking about how she might just skip chunnin altogether and become a jounin if she kept up her pace.

Aimi ran drills till her body was ready to collapse she laid upon the sandy ground and looked over the horizon at the setting sun and smiled. The desert was so beautiful. There was a large gust that began to blow the sand around in a miniture whirl wind. She put her head down and covered her eyes. When the wind began to die down she lifted her eyes, and before her stood Gaara. His eyes looked more distant than they had the last time she had seen him if it was possible.

"Oh Gaara you guys are back! I missed you guys! Wheres Temari?" Aimi said grinning up at the redhead.

"They are already back in the village." Gaara said sitting on the ground. "This is where I like to come at night when I am home."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know!. Its so beautiful I can see the whole horizon and watch the sunset. Its colors are amazing." Aimi said looking back towards the sky once more.

"It calms him." Gaara said from beside her. He looked at her bare arms. "thats the arm I broke right?"

"Oh yea I guess it might have been that one." Aimi said glancing at him quizically.

"You still haven't forgiven me." Gaara said lost in thought.

"I told you I when we are married I will forgive you!" Aimi blushed and looked down.

"Why aren't you afraid of me." Gaara asked staring at her with his icey eyes.

"I can't tell you." Aimi bit her lip.

"You had a vision didn't you." Gaara asked piercing through her armor of resolve.

"You know I can't tell you what I saw." Aimi said looking away.

Gaara grabbed her face suddenly and turned her to look into his eyes. "I know. Just look at me when I ask this next question. Am I only a monster."

"No, Just because people say it doesn't make it true! You have to remember that. You have a light brighter than any other person I have ever met." Aimi said tears brimming. "Don't believe them please Gaara don't fall into the void!"

"Its to late. I feel me slipping further. I don't know who I am anymore. All I want is blood." Gaara said dropping his hand.

"No Gaara thats Shikkaku. Don't let him take you. I know its painful and you have a hole deep inside. I can't tell you how but it will get easier." Aimi grabbed his hand suddenly a bright light blinds her and she is sinking into another vision.

 _It was Shikkaku standing in the middle of a forest. Destruction was everywhere Gaara was sticking out of his forehead asleep. There was a blond boy on an extremely large toad. He leaped from the toad and slammed his head into Gaaras. Gaara awoke and Shikkaku disappeared back to his sleep. Laying on the ground the boy just as exhausted spoke to Gaara. Gaara looked more confused than ever before. Temari and Konkura appeared and picked Gaara up, and through the haze all that was heard was "Temari, Konkura, I am sorry."_

Aimi returned to reality. "Aimi are you there?" Gaara asked confused by her blank unresponsivness.

"yes. Uhm Gaara. You are praticipating in the Chunnin exams aren't you?" Aimi looked at him.

"Yes we have a mission." Gaara said looking at her.

"I know i have been seeing what is to happen. Gaara be careful you are going to be in the dark deeper than you have ever been. I am begging you please don't forget there is always light in the darkest of times. Don't lose sight of who you are during the exams." Aimi looked at him tears fresh in her eyes.

"Why do you cry?" Gaara asked confused.

"I know you have been hurting for so long, and I wish I could help; However helping you see the light is not my future." Aimi stood up. "I guess i need to head back to the village. People to heal tomorrow. Bye Gaara." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Why do you always kiss my cheek?" Gaara asked confused.

"To show you somebody does care." Aimi waved bye and took off towards the village.

Gaara touched his cheek. Her kiss lingered warm and smooth.

...

"Holy crap Temari I missed you so much!" Aimi jumped on her friend through the open door.

"I missed you too Cookie!" Temari grinned. "We got back nearly two weeks ago. How do I keep missing you!"

"Oh I am really busy at the Hospital. I have been working nearly everyday. I am so exhausted." Aimi said flumping onto her couch.

"You know we set of for the Chunnin exams tomorrow right?" Temari saat beside her friend.

"I know." Aimi cast her eyes down. "Thats why I have been busy. Medic Ninjas are preparing for and making healing ointments for the up coming battle."

"Well are you off today?" Temari asked looking at her friend who was only clad in a tshirt and underwear.

"Yep and I am being as lazy as possible." Aimi said with a grin.

"Well thats too bad. We kiinda wanted another movie night." Konkura said swinging through her open window followed by Gaara.

"Hello there is a door and I have no pants on!" Aimi said throwing a pillow and hitting Konkura smack in the face.

"Hey I don't mind!" Konkura smirked. "Cute tattoo." He eyed the little heart that was nestled low on her hip bone.

"Ugh you freaking pervert." Aimi jumped up and stormed into the bedroom to put pants on.

"Hey I said it was cute." Konkura grinned and Temari punched him in the arm.

"Cut her some slack she has been working none stop." Temari said eyeing her mischievous brother.

"So are we going to chill and watch some horror movies?" Gaara asked as she came into the room with flannel pants on.

"Yea sounds fun you're place or mine." Aimi asked with a smile.

"Well dad has bee a little weirder than usual since we got back. So we were kinda hoping your place." Konkura shuffled his feet.

"Alright you guys bring the snacks." Aimi grinned.

They stayed up most of the night Gaara glued to the tv and Konkura Temari and Aimi playing board games and munching snacks. Around one in the morning Konkura and Temari drifted off. Aimi forced her eyes to stay open and sat on the couch to try and be a good host and watch tv with Gaara. Before she knew it her eyes drifted closed and she fell slumped over asleep onto Gaaras lap. Gaara ignored her and watched horror movies with her asleep om his lap till sunrise. He gently laid her down making sure not to wake her, and kicked Konkura awake. Come on grab Temari we have to head to the Leaf Village. He walked out of them room into the morning sun. Konkura shook himself and woke Temari up and the three followed out the door. To journey to the Chunnin exams


	4. Chapter 4

Aimi rushed back and forth across town handing out medical emergency supplies to the ninja squads that would soon be leaving for the final phase in Konoha. As her day began to wind down, and squads began to leave, she retreated to the Tea Shop.

"Yo Sunshine, guess you aren't invading the Leaf either." Isao grinned. "Us Genin were told it was to high ranked to go so I thought we could have our hang out day." He grinned smoothing his black hair back and flashing golden eyes.

"That would be amazing! After the day I had running around. I could use some relaxation with friends." Aimi said slumping into the booth opposite of him.

"Hope you don't mind but Kana, and Jian are gonna join us. Speak of the devil there the twins are now."He waved as a pretty little Brunette wearing her headband on her forehead walked in with a brunette guy that looked almost identical just more masculine Kana flashed her violet eyes at her friends and frowned a little as she approached the table.

"Well look who it is little miss I can't call or hang out with her friends anymore." Kana said sliding into the booth and knocking into Aimi.

"Doesn't that seem like a long name." Aimi grinned at her friend.

"Yea I think I would agree, I think I prefer Sunshine." Jian said scooting in beside Isao.

Kana cracked a smile and hugged Aimi tight. " I have missed you so freaking much." She pulled back and punched her in the arm. "Where the hell have you been!"

"I wasn't sorted into a squad. I was placed in training at the hospital . The Kazekage wants me to train to be the next great healer for the Sand. Like Lady Chiyo." Aimi said rubbing her arm.

"Well I knew the Kazekage was off lately but you head of the medic ninja." Jian snorted and closed his violet eyes.

"I don't know Sunshine could be just what the doctor ordered for Sunagakure." Isao grinned and ruffled Jian brown hair playfully. God knows we have had to much of the suns harsh rays with Gaara around. We need some gentle Sunshine."

"Isao don't be a jerk. You don't know Gaara." Aimi said irritated flashing her blue eyes as a warning at her friend.

"Whoa sorry. You haven't been around in so long I guess I forgot you had a crush on Gaara." Isao let out an awkward laugh.

"He is totally lying her was hoping you were over that crush, because he still likes you." Jian said through a mouthful of cake.

"You need to face it Isao, Sunshine has always liked Gaara. Although I am not sure why." Kana said grinning at her friend.

"I see more than what you guys see." Aimi said looking down.

"What you're visions?" Kana asked.

"No its not them. I see his confused and hurting heart. He isn't bad he is just lost and alone, and maybe if people were a little nicer he wouldn't be so lost." Aimi said glaring at Isao once again.

"Alright, next time I see the guy I will invite him to hang out. I doubt he will though." Isao said throwing his hands up in surrender. "Which reminds me I wonder how the final part of the invasion will go." he raised an eyebrow.

"Well no harm can happen since the squads already left." Aimi sighed. "The Leaf will stand strong and we will retreat and reevaluate who we tried to allied with for they are not who the seem.".

"Damn way to sound like a fortune cookie jeez." Jian cracked up.

Aimi snorted her tea and started coughing when she got her breathe she giggled. "Thats what Temari says too. She now calls me Cookie."

"Whoa you have found time to hang with one of you're friends but not us?" Kana asked a little hurt.

"Well not really. Well sorta. I was invited by the Kazekage to celebrate graduating with them. A couple days later I was here working on break, and her and Gaara came in and we had tea and talked. Than out of the blue a couple months ago they popped up in my apartment on my day off, her, Konkura and Gaara. So they stayed the night and we hung out and watched movies." Aimi looked at her friend apologetically.

"Oh man thats so uncool! I haven't seen Konkura in forever." Jian huffed a little. "I have some really good jokes for him I learned from sensei!"

"How about next time you get word to you're other friends so we can all hang out." Isao said in a problem solved way.

"Yea yea alright I get it." Aimi said pouting her lips.

"Oh none of that Sunshine!" Kana grabbed her and forced a smile to come to Aimis' face.

"I have missed you guys so much! My training is so intense. The doctors are working hard, because they are determined I become head in the next three years." Aimi said laying her head on the table.

"Wow you must be good" Jian said impressed.

"Hello numskull she has always been good." Kana said reaching over and knocking on her brothers head.

"So is it hard?" Isao asked ignoring the twins

"I don't mind the challenge. Its just my body never seems to get enough rest even when I sleep I seem to think about organs and the chakra network." Aimi grinned.

"Well that settles it when the Sand Siblings get back we can all go to a hot spring!" Kana said clapping her hands together excited.

"Twin I hope I am reading that thought correctly. The unisex hot spring?" Jian grinned and high fived his twin.

"Ugh I never met a girl that was so perverted." Isao said. "Its double trouble because there is one of you for each sex to be tormented." Isao looked at the twins exasperated.

"You know if we don't do unisex. Jian and I will just switch places, and still get our perverted wish." Kana said smiling knowing that she won.

"Yea I know better than most. I am on you're squad. You scared poor sensei and I to death Kana." Isao said looking over and grinning.

"Yea but the drills we had to run later were totally worth it ." Jian grinned. " The ladies side was everything I had dreamed."

"Holy cow you two really did it didn't you!" Aimi giggled.

"How could I not Sensei is so freaking sexy. I totally wanted to see his abs dripping in that hot spring." Kana grinned Isao gagged across the table.

"What are you two gonna do when we get older and you don't look identical anymore." Isao said .

"Transform duh." the twins said together. The whole table busted out laughing.

"Ok so its settled. When they get back we will go! I wonder how they will be after such a battle" Aimi said a little concerned.

"What those three they will be fine." Jian grinned.

"Oh crap speaking of our sexy Sensei what time is it? He is treating us to dinner remember!" Kana said jumping up. " Oh no five minutes to get halfway across town. I gott go Aimi!" She darted out of the tea shop.

The boys stood up and sighed. "Sadly Sunshine she is right." Isao said grinning. Him and Jian hugged her tight and followed Kanas dust trail.

"Hey Roji,do you think the ninjas will be ok." Aimi said walking up to the counter and sitting on a barstool.

"Oh don't worry about them the Sand is strong" Roji said wiping the counter down to close for the evening.

"I guess you are right, but I hate war. I know people are going to get hurt!" Aimi said laying her head on the counter.

"In a couple days we will know. Don't worry yourself so much. Go upstairs and try to sleep." Roji said patting her shoulder.

"Alright Roji, Night" Aimi stood up and trudged up the stairs. She flopped onto her bed without even changing. Hoping for a peaceful night of sleep. Little did she know that peaceful was the furthest from her minds eye.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aimi was on top of a building in Sangakure watching as a blond man with extra mouths on his hands as he hovered on a bird shaped creature. An older Gaara floated on a sea of sand high above the city._

 _Aimi had the Sinister Sisters out which meant the battle above was life and death. She concentrated her puppets into the triple moon formation. The maiden, mother and crone flashed into battle as a blinding light erupted from the amount of chakra Aimi pulsed into her puppets. She wouldn't let the Akatsuki take Gaara not now not when he was finally loved by the people and accepted! Konkura stood near by with Crow and Black Ant out trying to get at the enemy and help his younger brother. The puppet masters looked at each other as creature after creature erupted from the blond mans hands deterring them from helping the Kazekage._

 _"Konkura we have to help him. They are going to take him." Aimi yelled to her left as she dodged another spider and sent the mother in front of Konkura to block another from exploding and taking his head with it._

 _"The fool thinks he can protect the village by himself." Konkura said coming up beside Aimi._

 _"Damnit Gaara you're not alone. Please I swore I wouldn't let him take you! Gaara if you don't let us help you are going to die. I saw it! I can't lose you!" Aimi blinded by tears ran towards Gaara with her puppets charging beside her. Gaara whipped a line of sand out at her and tripped her. He appeared simultaneously in front of her holding her tight against him. The sand raged around them._

 _"You fool! How can I concentrate if you are in danger." He said forcefully. "You and Konkura need to leave."_

 _"I won't they are going to kill you. I can't sit by and just let it happen!" Aimi said looking into his icy eyes._

 _"I am Kazekage and if I must die to protect the Village so be it. Why do you care?" Gaara said eyeing her and cringing at the impact of another large explosion going off against his sand dome._

 _"Gaara. Its because I Lov...omg Gaara look out." Aimis reaction was delayed A number of the explosive creatures were already in the dome. A loud explosion reverberated through the interior of the shell. Gaara and Aimi were thrown away from each other by the blast. Aimis eyes began to fade to darkness. 'No Gaara.' Aimi blacked out tears streaming down her face._

"AIMI! You need to report to the hospital immediately the squads are returning, and it looks really bad.!' Isao said coming through her open window.

Aimi jerked awake. She threw on some shorts with her long tshirt and slipped on her sandals , grabbed her scroll that had her puppets sealed inside and in less than a minute she was heading full speed towards the hospital. Her lose long blonde hair flying behind her as she ran. ' _I hope Gaara is ok. Please let him, Temari and Konkura be alright!'_

Aimi arrived and walked up to the front desk. The older Medics were arguing. "They were some of the first to arrive last night. I think the monster is injured."

"Gaara! Are you speaking about Gaara? He is hurt?" Aimi said pushing towards the head doctor.

"Yes the problem is nobody wants to heal him especially since we know the demon was out recently. Who would want to help that monster it would be better if he died from his wounds."

" You are a disgrace for a Medical Shinobi! You see a fallen Ninja and you talk about letting him die. I will heal him and I hope you get reported." Aimi flared. "Now what room is he in."

His room number was given and she darted down the hall. She opened the room door, and sitting beside a tormented Gaara was Temari and Konkura.

"Temari I am here to heal him. None of the other medics wanted to come near him. How bad is it? Are you guys alright?" Aimi said sitting on the edge of the bed and shining her penlight into Gaaras open spaced out eyes. "He is awake just in shock. We need to get him to respond."

"I don't think the physical pain is whats bugging him. I think its the mental." Temari said walking up beside Aimi. "His arm and head are injured though."

"Ok I will heal those." Aimi looked up. "Temari! Konkura you guys need to see a healer to. You need to go down the hall now."

"We can't just leave him.." Konkura said barely standing.

"Are you serious Temari its me. Not some other healer. Take Konkura to Lia and go get healed. I love Gaara and wouldn't let anybody hurt him. If I have to fight them I will", she said patting the scroll on her back.

"What do you mean love." Konkura looked confused.

"Konkura shut up and listen to you're big sister. Lets go. She needs to heal him." Temari said halfway picking up her brother. "Aimi you take care of him. Please." She walked out of the room with Konkura slung over her shoulder.

Aimi eased the door closed and sat upon Gaaras bed once more. She placed her hands upon his arm and began to pulse chakra into it mending the limb. Back to normal. She glanced up. He was still just staring at her. Next she placed her hands on his head, she saw a flicker in his eyes, she began pulsing chakra into his split head. " Gaara what happened in the leaf to you?" Her question was met by silence. 'You're physical wounds are healed. Gaara only you can deal with the emotional ones, but you don't have to alone. Please talk to me let me help heal those as well."

Gaaras eyes darted up and met hers uncertainty was strong in them. "Gaara please! I have never been unkind to you! Talk to me I wanna heal every piece of you!" Aimi said her eyes getting moist. She wiped her tears away frustrated.

"Why do you cry for me." Gaaras voice broke into the silence.

"I have told you before I care for you, and it hurts me to see you suffer", Aimi said a smile coming to her face after his broken silence.

"I am confused, and cannot process these feelings that Naruto made surface." Gaara sat up in bed and put his head into his hands.

"Naruto was he the blond boy?" Aimi asked.

"You saw it all happen didn't you?" Gaaras head jerked up.

"Yes and I couldn't have prevented it even if I wanted to. Everyday you were pulling further into the void, and if it kept up you would have been lost. He was the only one that could pull you away and make you realize you are not a monster" Aimi said grabbing his face. "Its funny I have been trying for years to do the same thing, and to think all I had to do was almost kill you to get you to think." Aimi grinned.

"Aimi.. I don't know what to do. My meaning in life is gone." Gaara said looking at her smile.

Aimi smiled, "Gaara I can't tell you what you're new meaning will be, and yes I do know, but I promise its more fulfilling than anything you could have ever dreamed. Just let us be there for you. Don't pull away, not anymore. Temari, Konkura and I love you and its not going to change so easily."

"You.. love ..me." Gaara looked at her confusion too.

"yes and when you're inner turmoil calms down you will realize you are full of love." Aimi stood up the sunlight filtering through the window made her blond hair glow.

Gaara leaned back onto the pillow, "Aimi you look like a light into my new purpose." He closed his eyes in time to not see the blush on her cheeks.

"I will come check on you later, but I think you are good enough to leave. I recommend you do. I don't like the medics here very much anymore." Aimi said walking towards the door.

"Aimi" Gaara called sitting up once more.

Aimi paused with her hand on the door. "yes Gaara."

"Would you kiss my cheek again." He asked looking down with a scared look in his eyes.

Aimi walked over to Gaara. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the mouth. She let her soft lips rest against his briefly, and gently pulled away. "Gaara never be afraid to ask for affection from me. You will always receive it. I must go check on Konkura he looked in pretty bad shape, and as I said I don't trust the medics here anymore. Please just relax it will all come easily if you let it. Thinking on love to much will just complicate it in you're mind." Aimi walked out a large blush on her cheeks.

She ran into Temari a short way down the hall. " Yo I was coming to check on Gaara. Is he doing any better?" Teamri asked concerned.

"He is talking" Aimi said "So I suppose he is doing a bit better. How's Konkura I was going to go see if I could be his healer."

"Oh he is doing better he is just almost completely drained of Chakra." Temari said, "Konkura said bugs ate it."

"Temari that pretty serious, If it had been all his chakra he would have died." Aimi said her mouth fell open in surprise. "the good thing is all he needs is rest. I don't recommend he stay here. The head medic is shifty and he knows Konkura is Gaaras brother. You should take him home."

"Ok I will right after I look in on Gaara." Temari walked the short distance to his door and opened it. "He's gone!"

Aimi ran back towards the door. "He was just here. It looks he went out the window. I told him he was healed and could leave anytime he liked."

"Is he safe to be wandering around the village?" Temari asked Aimi.

"I trust him with this villages safety more than any medical ninja here." Aimi beamed. "I am going to go check on Konkura." She left the room smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**coolseal9** **Thank you! I appreciate the compliment. This is my first fanfiction to publish I am glad that it is liked. 3 If people continue to dig it I have other ideas for different animes... Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z, Host Club, to name a couple. :)**

Aimi yawned and stretched out on her floor. Her hair was down since it hadn't been put up much. Lately since the Squads returned she had been moving none stop healing and all hell broke lose when the Kazekages body had been found the village was on shifting sand (so to speak) There was no order and the council of elders were doing the best they could to bring some order back to the village. Aimi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long couple weeks, and she hadn't seen Gaara since she healed him _. 'I wonder if he is ok. Maybe I should go look for him.'_ Aimi closed her big blue eyes and began to drift into herself. Aiko and Gaara seemed to always appear behind her eyelids when she closed them. She smiled at the image of the two hugging.

"Aimi why are you always half naked." Konkuras voice broke her day dream.

"Ugh why do you always come through my window like a creeper." Aimi sat up and crossed her legs. "And its my apartment if I wanna be naked I will be. If you don't like it don't come over!"

"Nobody said I didn't like it." Konkura grinned and sat down on her couch.

"Don't hit on me when I am exhausted. I can't think of snarky replies." Aimi stood up and sat on the couch with him.

"Well you aren't fun to hit on if you aren't being snarky." Konkura laughed.

"You look back 100% I am glad there were no long lasting repercussions to you're health." Aimi said grinning.

"Nope fit as a fiddle. which reminds me. We have been informed that we will be going to Konoha as a peace envoy." konkura said looking at her.

"We as in me and you? Is that why you creeped in here?" Aimi said laughing.

"Actually I was hoping to catch you coming out of the shower, but that didn't happen." Konkura laughed.

Aimi punched him in the arm, "You are such a pervert. No wonder you and the twins are good friends!"

Konkura rubbed his arm, "Anyway you are supposed to be the fourth on our squad for this mission. You, Gaara, Temari and I."

"O wow a real mission! I haven't been on a mission at all since I became a genin!... Let me guess they want you to have a healer in case of trouble." Aimi said rolling her eyes.

"You guessed it and no other medic wants to be around Gaara" Konkura said relaxing on the couch.

"Well sucks for them I have no problem being around Gaara." Aimi said grinning.

"Yea I know its because you love him." Konkura said averting his eyes.

"Yes... I think I fell for him when we were just little kids." Aimi said looking at Konkura confused.

"So I guess I need to rethink my plan. I was kinda hoping you and I would be a thing." Konkura sighed with a grin. "Theres no way I will take my brothers girl."

"Konkura you are an amazing friend, and if I had a brother he would be just like you! I am not Gaaras girl.. He has showed no indication of him and me being a thing." Aimi said looking a little hurt.

"He talks to you more than he ever talks to Temari and me." Konkura said laughing.

"well he barely talks to me so I guess he doesn't talk to you at all." Aimi said grinning. "Maybe he doesn't like dumb jokes."

Konkura threw a pillow at her face. "Tomorrow morning we leave out you better be ready sunshine. Oh Temari asked if you want to spend the night to make it easier and to catch up."

"I have never stayed the night at you're house before! It sounds fun I am totally in." Aimi said jumping up excitedly.

"I guess now that you get to come around I should probably tell you about the swimming pool in the basement. Lets just say bring a little bikini." Konkura wiggled his eyesbrows.

"No way a pool!" Aimi grinned.

"The Kazekage house has a deep cavern of tunnels, and they lead to an underground lake. It stays really cold. We still get to stay in the house till they figure out who the next Kazekage will be." Konkura said grinning.

"Ok let me go pack my bags and put pants on. Oh I almost forgot can you go over the Sinister Siters later I haven't used them for real battle and I want them to be ready just in case tomorrow." Aimi shouted behind her as she rushed to her bedroom.

"Yea no problem, I am going ahead of you to my place just come over when you are ready." Konkura replied and left out her living room window.

Aimi put her black shorts on and pulled her hair into her bun pigtails. She got the sinister sisters scroll and strapped them securely to her back. She put her emergency antidote into a scroll and sealed them tightly into her backpack along with an abundance of shirikin, kunei, explosive tags, and other various handy items. She placed her clothes securely on top of her supplies and smiled. She was ready and excited. _'Hard to believe an hour ago I was exhausted.'_ She placed her bikini on top of her clothes and headed out the door through the tea shop and towards the sand siblings house.

Aimi opened the door to her friends house, "Hey I am here!"

"Aimi!" Temari came out of the kitchen and hugged her. "I feel like its been forever since we got to eat together."

"Because it has been. Where do I put my stuff?" Aimi said sliding off her sandals.

"Theres an extra room down the hall. It has a conjoined bathroom with my fathers old room. So you will have it to yourself. when you are done come help cook." Temari grinned and headed to the kitchen again.

Aimi walked down the hall and put her things into the spare bedroom all except her puppets. She carried her puppets with her to the kitchen. 'Wheres Konkura he was supposed to look at the sisters for me?" Aimi said jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"Oh he went to finish talking with the council about details for tomorrow. he will be back anytime!" Temari said tossing her a carrot "cut that and the onions. I am making stew!"

Aimi hopped of the counter set her scroll on the table, and washed her hands and the carrots. She began chopping them up and humming to herself as she worked. Dinner was cooking in less than fifteen minutes with both girls working side by side.

"Wow it goes really fast with two of us doing it! I wish I could have you here all the time to help with all the chores Konkura and Gaara are typical males. Which means pretty disusting." Temari laughed.

"You are disgusting yourself sister." Konkura grinned walking in. "Aimi why don't you just move in with us its not like there isn't plenty of room."

"Konkura thats not wise when the council could make us move anytime." Temari said frowning.

"About that the council leaders just informed me they came across some paperwork that shows father bought the house so it can in no way be taken from us its part of our inheritance." Konkura grinned

"Thats great! Than he is totally right you should move in we won't even charge rent if you help me do the cooking and cleaning!" Temari beamed

"Shouldn't you ask Gaara too?" Aimi asked, " He lives here as well."

"Speak of the demon" Konkura grinned as Gaara walked by the kitchen door. "Gaara come here for a minute please we want to ask you something!"

Gaara walked in and sat down at the counter.

"So Gaara we were thinking it would help me out with the household chores if Aimi moved in with us" Temari said grinning at her brother. "What do you think about that idea?"

"I don't care about what happens around the house. do what you want." Gaara said shrugging.

"So I guess its settled Aimi after we get back from the mission you are moving in!" Temari grinned.

"So this means I get to see you half naked more often" Konkura grinned.

Aimi and Temari rolled their eyes and strangely enough the slightest hint of a smile crossed Gaaras lips too.

"I was thinking of moving into fathers room." Gaara said suddenly.

"i have no objections to that" Temari said with a smile

"Neither do I." Konkura said grabbing a roll from the basket off the counter.

"Hey Konkura the sisters are right over there can we look at them before the mission?" aimi asked bouncing towards the table.

"How about I look at the sisters and you go swim?" Konkura said with a grin.

"Really twisting my arm there" Aimi grinned "Come on Temari lets swim!"

'I can't I have to keep an eye on dinner." Temari said frowning slightly.

"But I really want to swim can't one of you go with me?" Aimi asked pouting.

Gaara sighed, " I will take you swimming. Hurry up and get ready and meet back here in a couple minutes."

"YAY!" Aimi jumped up kissed Gaaras cheek and ran off to her room.

She entered the kitchen a couple minutes later clothed in a black bikini that tied around her neck.

" Aww man you are flat chested not what I was expecting" Konkura joked.

"Konkura you are an ass. She is only twelve." Temari said throwing a dish rag at him. "She has plenty of growing to do. Don't you remember what her mother looked like?"

"Every teenage boy for generations in this village will remember what her mom looked like." Konkura grinned he started to sing. "Aimis mom has got it going on..."

"Gah you are such a pervert!" Aimi smacked her forehead.

"Konkura you are as tone deaf as Temari."Gaara walked in wearing black swim shorts. His body rippled with lean muscle and his pale flesh seemed to glow. "Come on this way Aimi." He walked off down a set of stairs behind a door in the kitchen. Aimi followed him into the dark cool passage. The further they walked the cooler the air became. After ten minutes they came to a clear shimmering lake. Gaara lit torches all around the edge. So they could see.

Aimi watched as Gaara walked into the lake and dove in. Aimi followed behind him. The water was very cold and she gasped at the chill.

"Coldest place in Sunagakure"Gaara said walking up beside her.

Aimi gasped again." Gaara I just realized you have gotten way taller! We were the same height! now you have to be almost a foot taller than me!"

"I guess you are right. You do look pretty small." Gaara shrugged and swam away.

Aimi swam for what seemed like hours till she noticed Gaara floating peacefully in the water. She got a wicked grin on her face and slunk up to him ready to dunk him under. "You do it and i will have to get you back." Gaaras voice broke the silence even though his eyes didn't open.

"I accept those terms" Aimi grinned wickedly and dunked Gaara under the water and swam as fast as she could away from the area he had gone under.

Sadly Gaara was a much better swimmer and somehow managed to get in front of her. He stood in front of her with his hair dripping. "My turn."

Aimi turned to flee the other direction laughing, but instead of dunking her Gaara caught her around the waist and picked her up over his head and plunged both of them into the water. Aimi came up coughing and laughing and to her surprise Gaara was chuckling a bit himself.

"You are really freaking strong!" Aimi said laughing as she stood beside him.

"or maybe you are just small." Gaara said wiping Aimis wet hair out of her face. a

Aimi blushed Gaara began to lean in ever so slightly his lips a breath away from hers.

"Hey you two lovebirds come on dinners ready lets go eat!" Konkura called from the shore. Gaara jerked back like he had been smacked and headed to the shore.

Aimi sighed. 'He almost kissed me!' 'KONKURA YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Aimi yelled storming onto the shore.

Konkura laughed. "I was standing there for ten minutes watching the whole thing. I got a little jealous." He stuck his tongue at her Gaara had already disappeared up the stairs.

Aimi pushed the fully clothed Konkura into the lake were he became fully submerged. She laughed at him come up with his hat falling off. "Lets go eat. Now we are even." She stuck her tongue at him and headed up the stairs. Konkura followed laughing his butt off the whole way up the stairs.


End file.
